El Demonio y la Señorita Swan
by LaRouses
Summary: Edward es un hombre sumamente herido por los golpes de la vida y esta en busca de una respuesta divina o simplemente una venganza a Dios y toda la humanidad... Por su parte Bella no es una chica estupida, tonta ni nada de eso, sino que es una chica que esta buscando cualquier excusa que la haga salir de Forks, y que pueda cambiar su suerte de una simple mesera de bar/ y recepcion
1. Chapter 1

Edward es un hombre sumamente herido por los golpes de la vida y está en busca de una respuesta divina o simplemente una venganza a Dios y toda la humanidad... Por su parte Bella no es una chica estúpida, tonta ni nada de eso, sino que es una chica que está buscando cualquier excusa que la haga salir de Forks, y que pueda cambiar su suerte de una simple mesera de bar/ y recepcionista, (QUIEN SERÁ EL VILLANO DE ESTA HISTORIA LLENA DE SUSPENSO, UNA DECISIÓN ENTRE HACER EL BIEN O EL MAL). Espero que les guste!

Hacía casi quince años que la vieja Esme se sentaba todos los días delante de su puerta. Los habitantes de Forks sabían que los ancianos suelen comportarse así: sueñan con el pasado y la juventud, contemplan un mundo del que ya no forman parte, buscan temas de conversación para hablar con los vecinos…

Pero Esme tenía un motivo para estar allí. Y su espera terminó aquella mañana, cuando vio al forastero (Edward) subir por la escarpada cuesta y dirigirse lentamente en dirección al único hotel de la aldea. No era tal como se lo había imaginado tantas veces; sus ropas estaban gastadas por el uso, tenía el cabello más largo de lo normal e iba sin afeitar.

Pero llegaba con su acompañante: el Demonio.

_«Mi marido tiene razón —se dijo a sí misma—. Si yo no estuviera aquí, nadie se habría dado cuenta._»

Era pésima para calcular edades, por eso estimó que tendría entre cuarenta y cincuenta años. «Un joven», pensó, utilizando ese baremo que sólo entienden los viejos. Se preguntó en silencio por cuánto tiempo se quedaría pero no llegó a ninguna conclusión; quizá poco tiempo, ya que sólo llevaba una pequeña mochila. Lo más probable era que sólo se quedase una noche, antes de seguir adelante, hacia un destino que ella no conocía ni le interesaba.

A pesar de ello, habían valido la pena todos los años que pasó sentada a la puerta de su casa esperando su llegada, porque le habían enseñado a contemplar la belleza de las montañas (nunca antes se fijó en ello, por el simple hecho de que había nacido allí y estaba acostumbrada al paisaje).

El hombre (Edward) entró en el hotel, tal como era de esperar. Esme consideró la posibilidad de hablar con el cura (Emmett) acerca de aquella presencia indeseable, pero seguro que el sacerdote no le haría caso y pensaría que eran manías de viejos.

Bien, ahora sólo faltaba esperar los acontecimientos. Un demonio no necesita tiempo para causar estragos, igual que las tempestades, los huracanes y las avalanchas que, en pocas horas consiguen destruir árboles que fueron plantados doscientos años antes. De repente, se dio cuenta de que el simple conocimiento de que el Mal acababa de entrar en Forks no cambiaba en nada la situación; los demonios llegan y se van siempre, sin que, necesariamente, nada se vea afectado por su presencia. Caminan por el mundo constantemente, unas veces para poner a prueba alguna alma, pero son inconstantes y cambian de objetivo sin ninguna lógica, sólo los guía el placer de librar una batalla que valga la pena. Esme estaba convencida de que en Forks no había nada interesante ni especial que pudiera atraer la atención de nadie por más de un día, y mucho menos de un personaje tan importante y ocupado como un mensajero de las tinieblas.

Intentó concentrarse en otra cosa, pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen del forastero (Edward). El cielo, antes soleado, empezó a cubrirse de nubes.

_«Eso es normal en esta época de año —pensó—. No tiene ninguna relación con la llegada del forastero (Edward), es pura coincidencia._»

Entonces oyó el lejano estrépito de un trueno, seguido de otros tres. Por una parte, eso significaba que pronto llovería; por otra, si decidía creer en las antiguas tradiciones del pueblo, podía interpretar aquel sonido como la voz de un Dios airado que se quejaba de que los hombres se habían vuelto indiferentes a Su presencia.

_«Tal vez debería hacer algo. Al fin y al cabo, acaba de llegar lo que yo estaba esperando.»_

Pasó unos minutos prestando atención a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor; las nubes seguían descendiendo sobre la ciudad, pero no oyó ningún otro ruido. Como buena ex-católica, no creía en tradiciones ni en supersticiones, especialmente en las de Forks, que tenían sus raíces en la antigua civilización celta que había poblado aquella zona en el pasado.

_«Un trueno es un fenómeno de la naturaleza. Si Dios quisiera hablar con los hombres, no utilizaría unos medios tan indirectos.»_

Fue sólo pensar en ello y volver a oír el fragor de un trueno, mucho más próximo. Esme se levantó, cogió su silla y entró en la casa antes de que empezara a llover, pero ahora tenía el corazón oprimido, con un miedo que no conseguía definir.

_«¿Qué debo hacer?»_

Volvió a desear que el forastero (Edward) partiera inmediatamente; ya estaba demasiado vieja como para ayudarse a sí misma o a su pueblo o, muchísimo menos, a Dios Todopoderoso, quien, en caso de necesitar ayuda, a buen seguro hubiera elegido una persona más joven. Todo aquello no pasaba de un delirio; a falta de nada mejor que hacer, su marido le inventaba cosas que la ayudaran a matar el tiempo.

Pero había visto al Demonio;_ sí, no tenía la menor duda de ello._

En carne y hueso, vestido de peregrino.

.

.

.

.

El hotel era, al mismo tiempo, tienda de productos regionales, restaurante de comida típica y un bar donde los habitantes de Forks acostumbraban reunirse para discutir sobre las mismas cosas, como el tiempo o la falta de interés de la juventud por la aldea. «Nueve meses de invierno y tres de infierno», solían decir, refiriéndose al hecho de que necesitaban hacer, en noventa días escasos, todas las faenas del campo: labranza, abono, siembra, espera, cosecha, almacenaje del heno, esquilar las ovejas…

Todos los que residían allí sabían perfectamente que se obstinaban en vivir en un mundo que ya había caducado. A pesar de ello, no les resultaba fácil aceptar que formaban parte de la última generación de los campesinos y pastores que habían poblado aquellas montañas desde hacía siglos. Más pronto o más tarde llegarían las máquinas, el ganado sería criado lejos de allí, con piensos especiales, y tal vez venderían la aldea a una gran empresa, con sede en el extranjero, que la convertiría en una estación de esquí.

Esto ya había sucedido en otras poblaciones de la comarca, pero Forks se resistía a ello, porque tenía una deuda con su pasado, con la fuerte tradición de los ancestros que había habitado aquella zona en la antigüedad y que les habían enseñado la importancia de luchar hasta el último momento.

El forastero (Edward) leyó cuidadosamente la ficha de inscripción del hotel, mientras decidía cómo la iba a rellenar. Por su acento, sabrían que procedía de algún país de Sudamérica, y decidió que ese país sería Argentina, porque le encantaba su selección de fútbol. También pedían el domicilio, y el hombre (Edward) escribió calle Colombia porque tenía entendido que los sudamericanos suelen homenajearse recíprocamente dando nombres de países vecinos a las avenidas importantes. Como nombre de pila, eligió el de un famoso terrorista del siglo pasado.

En menos de dos horas, los doscientos ochenta y un habitantes de Forks ya sabían que acababa de llegar al pueblo un extranjero llamado ¨Carlos (Edward), nacido en Argentina, que vivía en la bonita calle de Colombia, en Buenos Aires¨. Ésta es la ventaja de las comunidades muy pequeñas: no es necesario hacer ningún esfuerzo para que en muy poco tiempo se sepa tu vida y milagros. Y ésa, por cierto, era la intención del recién llegado.

Subió a la habitación y vació su mochila: había traído algo de ropa, una maquinilla de afeitar, un par de zapatos de repuesto, un grueso cuaderno donde hacía sus anotaciones y once lingotes de oro que pesaban dos kilos cada uno. Exhausto por la tensión, la subida y el peso que cargaba, se durmió casi inmediatamente, no sin antes atrancar la puerta con una silla, a pesar de saber que podía confiar plenamente en todos y cada uno de los habitantes de Forks.

Al día siguiente, desayunó, dejó la ropa sucia en la recepción del hotelito para que se la lavaran, volvió a colocar los lingotes en la mochila y salió en dirección a la montaña situada al este de la aldea. Por el camino, sólo vio una vecina (Esme) de la población: una vieja que estaba sentada delante de la puerta de su casa, y que lo observaba con curiosidad.

Se internó en el bosque, y esperó a que sus oídos se acostumbraran al murmullo de los insectos, los pájaros y el viento que batía en las ramas sin hojas; sabía perfectamente que en un lugar como aquél lo podían observar sin que él lo notara, y estuvo sin hacer nada durante una hora.

Cuando tuvo la certeza de que cualquier observador eventual ya se habría cansado y se habría ido sin ninguna novedad que contar, cavó un agujero cerca de una formación rocosa en forma de Y, y allí escondió uno de los lingotes. Subió un poco más, y estuvo otra hora sin hacer nada; mientras simulaba contemplar la naturaleza en profunda meditación, descubrió otra formación rocosa —ésta en forma de águila— y allí cavó un segundo agujero, donde colocó los diez lingotes de oro restantes.

La primera persona que vio, en el camino de vuelta al pueblo, fue una chica (Bella) sentada a la vera de uno de los muchos torrentes de la comarca, formados por el deshielo de los glaciares. Ella levantó los ojos del libro que estaba leyendo, advirtió su presencia y retomó la lectura; con toda certeza, su madre le habría enseñado que jamás se debe dirigir la palabra a un forastero.

Pero los extranjeros, cuando llegan a una ciudad nueva, tienen todo el derecho a intentar entablar amistad con desconocidos, y el hombre se aproximó a ella.

—Hola —le dijo (Edward) —. Hace mucho calor para esta época del año.

Ella (Bella) asintió con la cabeza.

El extranjero (Edward) insistió:

—Me gustaría enseñarte algo.

Ella, muy educadamente, dejó el libro a un lado, le dio la mano y se presentó.

—Me llamo Isabella, pero me puedes decir ¨Bella¨, hago el turno de noche en el bar del hotel donde te hospedas, y ayer me extrañó que no bajaras a cenar, piensa que los hoteles no sólo ganan dinero por el alquiler de las habitaciones, sino por todo lo que consumen los huéspedes. Tu nombre es ¨Carlos¨, eres argentino y vives en una calle que se llama Colombia; ya lo sabe todo el pueblo, porque un hombre que llega aquí, fuera de la temporada de caza, es siempre objeto de curiosidad. Un hombre de unos cincuenta años, cabello gris, mirada de haber vivido mucho…

»Por lo que respecta a tu invitación de enseñarme algo, muchas gracias, pero conozco el paisaje de Forks desde todos los ángulos posibles e imaginables; tal vez sería mejor que fuera yo quien te enseñara lugares que no has visto nunca, pero supongo que estarás muy ocupado.

—Tengo cincuenta y dos años, no me llamo ¨Carlos¨ y todos los datos del registro son falsos.

Bella no sabía qué decir. El forastero (Edward) continuó hablando:

—No es Forks lo que te quiero enseñar, sino algo que no has visto nunca.

Ella había leído muchas historias de chicas que siguieron a un desconocido hasta el corazón del bosque y desaparecieron sin dejar rastro. Por un instante, sintió miedo; pero el miedo fue sustituido inmediatamente por una sensación de aventura, al fin y al cabo que acababa de decirle que todo el pueblo estaba enterado de su presencia, a pesar de que los datos del registro no correspondieran a la realidad.

—¿Quién eres? —le preguntó—. Si lo que me has dicho es cierto, ¿acaso no sabes que podría denunciarte a la policía por falsificar tu identidad?

—Prometo responder a todas tus preguntas, pero tienes antes que venir conmigo porque quiero mostrarte algo. Está a cinco minutos de camino.

* * *

******Uff! aqui comienza la guerra entre estos dos, quien ganara**


	2. Chapter 2

Bella respiró profundamente y rezó una oración para sus adentros, mientras su corazón se henchía de mezcla de excitación y miedo. Después se levantó y acompaño al extranjero, convencida de que se trataba de una nueva frustración en su vida, que siempre empezaba con un encuentro lleno de promesas para luego revelarse como otro sueño imposible.

Edward se acercó a la roca en forma de Y, le mostró la tierra recién removida y le pidió que sacara lo que había enterrado allí.

—Me ensuciaré las manos —dijo Bella —.Y la ropa.

El hombre cogió una rama, la partió y se la dio para que cavara la tierra. A ella le extraño su comportamiento pero hizo lo que le pedía.

Al cabo de cinco minutos, Bella tenía delante de sus ojos un lingote dorado y sucio.

—Parece oro —dijo.

—Es oro. Y es mío. Vuelve a cubrirlo de tierra, por favor.

Ella le obedeció. El hombre la llevó al otro escondrijo. Ella volvió a cavar y, esta vez, quedó muy sorprendida por la cantidad de oro que tenía delante de sus ojos.

—También es oro. Y también es mío —le dijo el extranjero.

Bella estaba a punto de volver a enterrar el oro, cuando él le pidió que dejara el agujero tal como estaba. Se sentó en una piedra, encendió un cigarrillo, y se puso a contemplar el horizonte.

—¿Por qué me lo has enseñado?

Él no dijo nada.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué me has enseñado esto, sabiendo que puedo contar a todo el pueblo lo que hay escondido en esta montaña?

—Demasiadas preguntas al mismo tiempo —respondió el extranjero, manteniendo los ojos fijos en las montañas, como si ignorase su presencia allí—. Por lo que respecta a contárselo a todo el pueblo, eso es precisamente lo que deseo.

—Me prometiste que, si te acompañaba, responderías a todas mis preguntas.

—En primer lugar, nunca creas en promesas. El mundo está lleno de ellas: riquezas, salvación eterna, amor infinito. Algunas personas se consideran capaces de prometer de todo, otras aceptan cualquier cosa que les garantice días mejores y ése, según creo es tu caso. Los que prometen y no cumplen acaban sintiéndose impotentes y frustrados, tal como les sucede a los que se aferran a las promesas.

Estaba complicando las cosas; le hablaba de su propia vida, de la noche que cambió su destino, de las mentiras que se vio obligado a creer porque le resultaba imposible aceptar la realidad. Debería utilizar el mismo lenguaje que la chica, palabras que ella pudiera comprender.

Pero Bella lo entendía casi todo. Como todo hombre mayor, sólo pensaba en sexo con las personas más jóvenes. Como todo ser humano, creía que el dinero puede comprar cualquier cosa. Como todo extranjero, estaba convencido de que las chicas de pueblo son lo bastante tontas como para aceptar cualquier proposición, real o imaginaria, que signifique una remota posibilidad de largarse de su aldea.

No era el primero, ni —desgraciadamente— tampoco sería el último que intentaba seducirla de una manera tan grosera. Lo que la dejaba confusa era la cantidad de oro que le estaba ofreciendo; jamás pensó valer tanto, y aquello le agradaba pero, al mismo tiempo, le causaba pánico.

—Ya soy mayorcita para creer en promesas —le respondió, intentando ganar tiempo.

—Pero siempre las has creído, y sigues creyéndolas.

—Te equivocas; sé que vivo en el Paraíso, he leído la Biblia y no pienso cometer el mismo error que Eva, que no se conformó con lo que tenía.

Por supuesto, eso no era cierto, y a la chica empezaba a preocuparle la posibilidad de que el extranjero perdiera el interés y se marchara. En realidad, ella misma había tejido la telaraña al provocar un encuentro en el bosque, se había situado en un lugar estratégico por donde él pasaría forzosamente en su camino de vuelta, de manera que tendría alguien con quien charlar, quizá surgiría una promesa y, durante algunos días, ella soñaría con un nuevo amor y un viaje sin retorno más allá del valle donde había nacido. Su corazón estaba lleno de heridas, había dejado escapar muchas oportunidades pensando que aún no había llegado la persona adecuada, pero ahora sentía que el tiempo transcurría más deprisa de lo que había imaginado y estaba dispuesta a abandonar Forks con el primer hombre que la quisiera llevar, aunque no sintiera nada por él. Con toda certeza, aprendería a amarlo; el amor también es cuestión de tiempo.

—Eso es precisamente lo que quiero averiguar: si vivimos en un Paraíso o en un Infierno. —El hombre interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Estaba cayendo en la trampa que le había preparado.

—En el Paraíso. Pero quien vive durante mucho tiempo en un lugar perfecto, termina por aborrecerlo.

Había lanzado el primer anzuelo. Le había dicho, en otras palabras: _«estoy libre y disponible»_. La siguiente pregunta del hombre debería ser: _«¿Cómo tú?»_

—¿Cómo tú? —quiso saber el extranjero.

Debía ser muy prudente, si se acercaba a la fuente con mucha sed, el hombre podía asustarse.

—No lo sé. Algunas veces siento que sí, otras, creo que mi destino está aquí, y que no sabría vivir lejos de Forks.

Siguiente paso: fingir indiferencia.

—Bien, puesto que no me quieres contar nada al respecto del oro que me enseñaste, te agradezco el paseo y vuelvo a mi río y mí libro. Gracias.

—¡Espera!

El hombre había mordido el anzuelo.

—Por supuesto que pienso contarte el porqué del oro; de lo contrario, no te habría traído hasta aquí.

Sexo, dinero, poder, promesas. Pero Bella adoptó el aire de quien está esperando una revelación sorprendente; a los hombres les produce un extraño placer sentirse superiores, no se dan cuenta de que, la mayoría de las veces, se comportan de una manera absolutamente previsible.

—Debes tener una gran experiencia en la vida; a buen seguro que podrás enseñarme muchas cosas.

Eso. Aflojar ligeramente la cuerda, adular un poco para no asustar a la presa es una regla muy importante.

—Pero tienes un hábito pésimo: en lugar de responder a una simple pregunta, sueltas unos sermones larguísimos sobre promesas o el comportamiento que debemos adoptar en la vida. Me encantará quedarme aquí, siempre que respondas a las preguntas que te hice de buen principio: ¿quién eres? Y ¿qué haces aquí?

.

.

El extranjero desvió los ojos de las montañas y miró a la chica que tenía delante. Durante muchos años había trabajado con todo tipo de personas y sabía —con certeza casi absoluta— lo que ella estaba pensando. Seguro que pensaba que le había enseñado el oro para impresionarla con su riqueza, de la misma manera que ahora ella intentaba impresionarlo con su juventud e indiferencia.

—¿Quién soy yo? Bueno, digamos que soy un hombre que ya hace algún tiempo que busca una determinada verdad; que averigüé la teoría pero nunca la llevé a la práctica.

—¿Qué verdad?

—Sobre la naturaleza del ser humano. Averigüé que, si tenemos la oportunidad de caer en la tentación, terminamos por caer en ella. Dependiendo de las condiciones, todos los seres humanos de la Tierra estamos dispuestos a hacer el mal.

—Creo que…

—No se trata de lo que creas tú ni de lo que crea yo, ni tampoco de lo que queramos creer, sino de averiguar si mi teoría está en lo cierto. ¿Quieres saber quién soy? Soy un industrial muy rico, muy famoso, que tuvo a sus órdenes a millares de empleados, que fue agresivo cuando era preciso y bueno cuando era necesario.

»Alguien que ha tenido vivencias que muchas personas ni siquiera imaginan que puedan existir y que, más allá de los límites, buscó tanto el placer como el conocimiento. Un hombre que conoció el Paraíso cuando se consideraba prisionero de la rutina y de la familia, y que conoció el Infierno cuando pudo gozar del Paraíso y de la libertad total. Eso es lo que soy, un hombre que ha sido bueno y malo durante toda su vida, tal vez la persona más preparada para responder a mi pregunta sobre la esencia del ser humano, y por eso estoy aquí. Y sé perfectamente lo que vas a preguntarme ahora.

Bella sintió que perdía terreno y debía recuperarlo rápidamente.

—¿Crees que voy a preguntarte por qué me has enseñado el oro? Pues, en realidad, lo que deseo saber es por qué un industrial rico y famoso ha venido a Forks en busca de una respuesta que puede hallar en los libros, las universidades o, simplemente, contratando a algún filósofo ilustre.

El extranjero (Edward) quedó muy complacido por la sagacidad de la chica. ¡Perfecto! Había elegido a la persona adecuada, como siempre.

—Vine a Forks porque concebí un plan. Hace mucho tiempo asistí a la representación teatral de una obra de un autor llamado Dürrenmatt, supongo que lo conoces…

El comentario era una provocación; era evidente que aquella chica jamás había oído hablar de Dürrenmatt, pero adoptaría un aire indiferente, como si supiera de lo que se trataba.

—Sigue —dijo Bella, fingiendo indiferencia.

—Me alegro de que lo conozcas, pero permíteme que te recuerde de cuál de sus obras te estoy hablando —el hombre midió bien sus palabras, de manera que el comentario no sonara exageradamente cínico, pero con la firmeza de quien sabía que ella estaba mintiendo—. Una vieja dama vuelve a su ciudad natal, convertida en una mujer rica, sólo para humillar y destruir al hombre que la había rechazado de joven. Toda su vida, su matrimonio, su éxito financiero, habían sido motivados por el deseo de vengarse de su primer amor.

»Entonces concebí mi propio juego: ir a un lugar apartado del mundo, donde todos contemplan la vida con alegría, paz y compasión, y ver si consigo que infrinjan algunos de los mandamientos de la ley de Dios.

Bella desvió la mirada y fijó los ojos en las montañas. Era consciente de que el extranjero se había dado cuenta de que no conocía a ese escritor y ahora temía que le preguntara cuáles eran los mandamientos; nunca había sido muy religiosa, y no tenía la menor idea.

—En este pueblo todos son honestos, empezando por ti —continuó diciendo el extranjero—. Te enseñé un lingote de oro que te daría la independencia necesaria para marcharte correr mundo, realizar todos los sueños de las chicas que viven en pueblos pequeños y aislados. Se quedará aquí; aunque sepas que es mío podrías robarlo, si quisieras, pero entonces infringirías uno de los mandamientos: _«No robarás»._

La chica miró al extranjero.

—Por lo que respecta a los diez lingotes restantes, serían suficientes para que ninguno de los habitantes del lugar tuviera que volver a trabajar en su vida —continuó diciendo—. Te pedí que no los cubrieras de tierra porque voy a trasladarlos a un escondite que sólo yo conoceré. Cuando vuelvas al pueblo, quiero que digas que los has visto, y que estoy dispuesto a entregarlos a los habitantes de Forks si hacen una cosa que jamás han imaginado.

—¿Por ejemplo?

—No se trata de un ejemplo, sino de algo concreto: quiero que infrinja el mandamiento _«No matarás»._

—¡¿Cómo?!

La pregunta le había surgido casi como un grito.

—Lo que acabas de oír. Quiero que cometan un crimen.

El extranjero notó que el cuerpo de la chica se había quedado rígido, y que podía marcharse en cualquier momento, sin escuchar el resto de la historia. Era necesario contarle rápidamente todo su plan.

—Les doy una semana de plazo. Si al final de estos siete días, alguien aparece muerto en la aldea, puede ser un viejo inútil, un enfermo terminal o un deficiente mental que sólo da trabajo, no importa quién sea la víctima, este dinero será de sus habitantes y yo llegaré a la conclusión de que todos somos malos. Si tú robas el lingote de oro, pero la gente del pueblo se resiste a la tentación o viceversa, llegaré a la conclusión de que hay buenos y malos, cosa que me planteará un problema muy serio, porque eso significa que hay una lucha en el plano espiritual, que puede ser ganada por cualquiera de los bandos. ¿Crees en Dios, en planos espirituales o en luchas entre ángeles y demonios?

La chica no dijo nada y, esta vez, el hombre se dio cuenta de que se lo había preguntado en un momento inoportuno y que se arriesgaba a que ella, simplemente, le diera la espalda y no le dejara terminar su historia. Era mejor dejarse de ironías e ir directamente al grano.

—Si, finalmente, abandono el pueblo con mis once lingotes, se habrá demostrado que todo aquello en lo que creía era mentira. Moriré con la respuesta que no me gustaría obtener, porque la vida me resultaría más aceptable si estuviera en lo cierto y el mundo fuera malo.

»Aunque mi sufrimiento siga siendo el mismo, si todos sufren, el dolor es más llevadero. Si sólo algunos son condenados a enfrentarse a grandes tragedias, es que debe de haber un error muy grande en la Creación.

Bella tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. A pesar de ello, encontró fuerzas suficientes para controlarse.

—¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué en mi aldea?

—No se trata de ti ni de tu aldea, yo sólo pienso en mí: la historia de un hombre es la historia de todos los hombres. Quiero saber si somos buenos o malos. Si somos buenos, Dios es justo, y me perdonará por todo lo que hice, por las decisiones equivocadas que tomé en los momentos más importantes, por la proposición que acabo de hacerte, porque fue Él quien me empujó hacia el lado oscuro.

»Si somos malos, entonces todo está permitido, nunca tomé una decisión equivocada, estamos condenados de buen principio y poco importa lo que hagamos en esta vida, pues la redención está más allá de los pensamientos y de los actos del ser humano.

Antes de que Bella pudiera irse, añadió:

—Puedes decidir no colaborar conmigo. En ese caso, yo mismo diré a todos que te di la oportunidad de ayudarlos y te negaste, y yo mismo les haré la proposición. Si deciden matar a alguien, es muy probable que tú seas la víctima.


	3. Chapter 3

Los habitantes de Forks se familiarizaron enseguida con la rutina del extranjero: se levantaba temprano, tomaba un desayuno copioso y salía a caminar por las montañas, a pesar de la lluvia incesante que empezó a caer al segundo día de su estancia en el pueblo y que pronto se convirtió en una densa nevada que raramente amainaba. Jamás almorzaba; solía volver al hotel a primera hora de la tarde, se encerraba en su cuarto y todos suponían que dormía la siesta.

Cuando anochecía, volvía a sus paseos, esta vez por los alrededores del pueblo. Siempre era el primero en llegar al restaurante, sabía pedir los platos más refinados, no se dejaba engañar por el precio, siempre elegía el mejor vino, que no era necesariamente el más caro, fumaba un cigarrillo y después se acercaba al bar, en donde empezó a entablar amistad con los clientes habituales.

Le gustaba escuchar las historias de la comarca, de las generaciones que habían habitado Forks _(había quien afirmaba que en el pasado había sido una ciudad mucho más grande, como lo demostraban algunas ruinas de casas que había al final de las tres calles existentes en la actualidad)_, las costumbres y supersticiones que formaban parte de la vida de la gente del campo, de las nuevas técnicas de agricultura y pastoreo.

Cuando le llegaba el turno de hablar de sí mismo contaba algunas historias contradictorias; unas veces decía que había sido marinero, otras se refería a las grandes industrias de armamento que había dirigido o bien hablaba de la época en que lo que había dejado todo para recluirse durante una temporada en un monasterio en busca de Dios.

La gente, en cuanto salía del bar, discutía sobre si decía la verdad o mentía. El alcalde pensaba que un hombre puede ser muchas cosas en la vida, aunque los habitantes de Forks ya conocían su destino desde la infancia; el cura era de otra opinión él creía que el recién llegado era un hombre perdido, confuso, que intentaba encontrarse a sí mismo.

La única cosa que sabían a ciencia cierta era que sólo se quedaría siete días; la dueña del hotel había contado que lo había oído telefonear al aeropuerto de la capital para confirmar un vuelo, curiosamente para África en lugar de Sudamérica. Después de esa llamada, sacó un fajo de billetes de su bolsillo para pagar todo el alquiler de la habitación y las comidas hechas y por hacer, a pesar de que ella le dijo que confiaba en él. Como el extranjero insistía, la mujer sugirió que utilizara la tarjeta de crédito, como suelen hacer la mayoría de los huéspedes; de esa forma, tendría dinero para cualquier emergencia que pudiera presentársele durante el resto de su viaje. Quiso añadir _«quizá en África no acepten tarjetas de crédito»,_ pero no hubiera sido muy delicado demostrar que había escuchado su conversación ni afirmar que hay continentes más avanzados que otros.

El extranjero le agradeció su preocupación pero, muy educadamente, se negó.

Durante las tres noches siguientes pagó —también con dinero contante y sonante— una ronda de bebidas para todos. Era algo que nunca había sucedido en Forks, de modo que muy pronto se olvidaron de las contradicciones de sus historias y pasaron a ver en él a un amigo generoso, sin prejuicios, dispuesto a tratar a los campesinos como si fueran iguales a los hombres y las mujeres de las grandes ciudades.

Durante aquellos días, sus discusiones habían cambiado: cuando cerraban el bar, algunos de los rezagados daban la razón al alcalde (Jasper), diciendo que el recién llegado era un hombre experimentado, capaz de entender el valor de una buena amistad; otros creían que el cura (Emmett) estaba en lo cierto, ya que éste conocía mejor el alma humana, y que se trataba de un hombre solitario en busca de nuevos amigos o de una nueva visión de la vida. Fuera como fuese, era una persona agradable, y los habitantes de Forks estaban convencidos de que lo echarían de menos cuando se marchara, el lunes siguiente.

Además, también era una persona discretísima, y todos lo habían notado por un detalle muy importante: los viajeros, sobre todo cuando llegaban solos, siempre intentaban entablar conversación con Bella Swan, la camarera del bar, quizá con la esperanza de un romance efímero, o algo así. Pero ese hombre sólo se dirigía a ella para pedir bebidas y jamás había dedicado miradas seductoras ni libidinosas a la joven.

Durante las tres noches que siguieron al encuentro en el río, Bella apenas si pudo dormir. La tormenta —que iba y venía— sacudía las persianas metálicas, produciendo un ruido pavoroso. Se despertaba a menudo, bañada en sudor, a pesar de que tenía la calefacción apagada durante la noche a causa del precio de la electricidad.

La primera noche se encontró con la presencia del Bien. Entre una pesadilla y otra —que no conseguía recordar— rezaba y pedía a Dios que la ayudase. En ningún momento le pasó por la cabeza contar lo que había escuchado y convertirse en la mensajera del pecado y de la muerte.

En un momento dado, consideró que Dios estaba demasiado lejos para oírla y empezó a rezarle a su abuela, muerta desde hacía algún tiempo, y que era quien la había criado, ya que su madre murió de parto. Se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas a la idea de que el Mal ya había pasado por allí una vez y que se había ido para siempre.

A pesar de todos sus problemas personales, Bella sabía que vivía en un pueblo de hombres y mujeres honestos, cumplidores de sus deberes, personas que caminaban con la cabeza bien alta y eran respetadas en toda la comarca. Pero no siempre había sido así: durante más de dos siglos, Forks había cobijado lo peor del género humano, y todos lo aceptaban con naturalidad, diciendo que era a causa de la maldición que habían lanzado los celtas cuando fueron derrotados por los romanos.

Hasta que el silencio y el coraje de un solo hombre —alguien que no creía en maldiciones sino en bendiciones— había redimido a su pueblo. Bella oía el ruido que producía las persianas metálicas al golpe los muros, y recordaba la voz de su abuela cuando le contaba lo que había sucedido:

_»Hace muchos años, un ermitaño —que más tarde fue conocido como san Eleazar— vivía en una cueva de esta comarca. En aquella época, Forks era un puesto de frontera, en donde vivían bandidos huidos de la justicia, contrabandistas, prostitutas, aventureros en busca de cómplices, asesinos que descansaban entre un crimen y otro… El peor de todos, un árabe llamado Riley, controlaba el pueblo y sus alrededores, y extorsionaba a los agricultores, quienes, a pesar de todo, insistían en vivir de una manera digna._

_»Un día, san Eleazar salió de su cueva, se dirigió a la casa de Riley y le pidió permiso para pasar la noche allí. Riley se echó a reír:_

_»—¿Acaso no sabes que soy un asesino, que ya degollé a algunas personas en mi tierra, y que tu vida no tiene ningún valor para mí?_

_»—Lo sé —respondió Eleazar—.Pero ya estoy harto de vivir en la cueva. Me gustaría pasar una noche aquí, al menos una._

_»Riley conocía la fama del santo, que era tan grande como la suya, y eso lo incomodaba, porque no le gustaba compartir su gloria con alguien tan frágil. De modo que decidió matarlo aquella misma noche, para demostrar a todos quién era el único y verdadero dueño del territorio._

_»Conversaron durante un rato. Riley quedó impresionado por las palabras del santo, pero era un hombre desconfiado, y ya no cría en el Bien. Indicó un lugar donde Eleazar podía echarse a dormir, y empezó a afilar su daga, amenazadoramente. Eleazar, después de observarlo durante unos instantes, cerró los ojos y se durmió._

_»Riley se pasó la noche entera afilando la daga. A la mañana siguiente, cuando Eleazar se despertó, lo encontró a su lado, llorando desconsoladamente._

_»—No has tenido miedo de mí, ni me has juzgado. Por primera vez, alguien ha pasado la noche a mi lado confiando en que yo podía ser un hombre bueno, capaz de ofrecer refugio a quien lo necesita. Porque tú has creído que podía obrar bien, he obrado bien._

_»A partir de entonces, Riley abandonó su vida delictiva, y empezó a transformar la comarca. Fue entonces cuando Forks dejó de ser un puesto fronterizo, plagado de marginales, para convertirse en una ciudad próspera entre dos países.»_

_«Sí, eso es.»_


	4. Chapter 4

Bella se echó a llorar, agradeciéndole a su abuela que le hubiera contado aquella historia. Su pueblo era bueno, podía confiar en él. Mientras intentaba dormirse de nuevo, llegó a coquetear con la idea de contarles la proposición del extranjero (Edward), sólo para ver su cara de espanto al ser expulsado por los habitantes de Forks.

Al día siguiente se sorprendió al verlo salir del fondo del restaurante, dirigirse al bar/recepción/tienda de productos típicos y entablar conversación con las personas que se encontraban allí igual que cualquier turista, fingiendo interesarse por cosas absolutamente triviales, como la manera de esquilar las ovejas o el método empleado para ahumar la carne. Los habitantes de Forks creían que el extranjero (Edward) se sentía fascinado por la vida tan saludable y natural que llevaban, de modo que repetían, cada vez más extensamente, las mismas historias sobre lo bueno que es vivir lejos de la civilización moderna, a pesar de que a ellos, en lo más hondo de su corazón, les encantaría estar muy lejos de allí, entre coches que contaminan la atmósfera, en barrios donde no se puede caminar con seguridad, simplemente porque las grandes ciudades ejercen una fascinación absoluta sobre la gente del campo.

Pero siempre que aparecía un visitante, demostraban con sus palabras, sólo con sus palabras, la alegría de vivir en un Paraíso perdido, intentando convencerse a sí mismos del milagro que representaba haber nacido allí, olvidando que, hasta ese momento, ninguno de los huéspedes del hotel había decidido dejarlo todo atrás para instalarse en Forks.

La noche fue bastante animada, excepto cuando el extranjero (Edward) hizo un comentario que no debería haber hecho.

—Sus niños están muy bien educados. Al contrario de otros sitios en donde he estado, nunca los he oído gritar por la mañana.

Después de un silencio desagradable —en Forks no había niños—, alguien se acordó de preguntarle si le había gustado el plato típico que acababa de comer, y la conversación prosiguió a un ritmo normal, girando siempre en torno a las maravillas del campo y a los defectos de la gran ciudad.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, Bella se iba poniendo más nerviosa, temiendo que le pidiera que contase un encuentro en el bosque. Pero el extranjero (Edward) ni siquiera la miraba, y sólo le dirigió la palabra una vez, cuando le pidió —y pagó en billetes— una ronda de bebidas para todos los presentes.

Así que los clientes se marcharon y el extranjero (Edward) subió a su habitación, ella se quitó el delantal, encendió un cigarrillo de un paquete que alguien había olvidado en una mesa, y dijo a la dueña del hotel (Jessica) que limpiaría a la mañana siguiente, porque estaba exhausta, ya que no había dormido bien la noche anterior. La dueña (Jessica) estuvo de acuerdo, Bella cogió su abrigo y salió al frío aire nocturno.

Tenía apenas dos minutos de camino hasta su casa y, mientras dejaba que la lluvia cayera en su rostro, pensaba que tal vez se trataba de una tontería, de una idea macabra que había tenido el extranjero para llamar su atención.

Pero entonces recordó el oro: lo había visto con sus propios ojos.

Tal vez no fuera oro. Pero estaba demasiado cansada para pensar, y —tan pronto llegó a su cuarto— se quitó la ropa y se metió debajo de las mantas.

En la segunda noche, Bella se encontró con la presencia del Bien y el Mal. Cayó en sueño profundo, pero se despertó en menos de una hora. Fuera, todo estaba en silencio; el viento no golpeaba las persianas metálicas y no se oían gritos de animales nocturnos; no había nada, absolutamente nada, que indicase que aún seguía en el mundo de los vivos.

Fue hasta la ventana y contempló la calle desierta, la lluvia fina que caía, la neblina iluminada por la tenue luz del rótulo del hotel, lo cual daba al pueblo un aspecto aún más siniestro. Ella conocía bien ese silencio de pueblo del interior, que no significa en absoluto paz y tranquilidad, sino la ausencia total de novedades que comentar.

Miró en dirección a las montañas; no podía verlas porque las nubes estaban muy bajas, pero sabía que en algún lugar había un lingote de oro escondido. Mejor dicho: había una cosa amarilla, en forma de ladrillo, que un extranjero había dejado allí. El hombre le había enseñado su localización exacta, casi como si le pidiera que desenterrase el metal y se quedara con él.

Se metió en la cama, se revolvió a un lado y a otro, se levantó de nuevo y fue al baño. Examinó su cuerpo desnudo, temió que pronto dejara de resultar atractivo, y volvió a la cama. Se arrepintió de no haberse quedado con el paquete de cigarrillos olvidado en una mesa, pero sabía que su dueño volvería a buscarlo, y no deseaba que desconfiaran de ella. Forks era así: un paquete medio vacío tenía un dueño, si encontraba un botón de algún abrigo, era necesario guardarlo hasta que alguien volviera para reclamarlo, debían devolver el cambio exacto, no les estaba permitido redondear la cuenta: ¡Maldito pueblo, donde todo era previsible, organizado, digno de confianza!

Como vio que no conseguiría dormir, volvió a rezar y a pensar en su abuela, pero su pensamiento se había detenido en una escena: el agujero abierto, el metal sucio de tierra, la rama que sujetaba su mano, como el bastón de una peregrina a punto de marcha. Se adormeció y despertó varias veces, pero fuera todo continuaba en silencio y la misma escena se repetía sin cesar dentro de su cabeza.

Tan pronto como percibió que la primera claridad de la mañana entraba por la ventana, se vistió y salió.

A pesar de que vivía en un pueblo donde la gente se levantaba al salir el sol, aún era demasiado temprano. Caminó por la calle vacía, mirando atrás varias veces, para asegurarse de que el extranjero no la estaba siguiendo, pero la niebla no le dejaba ver más allá de algunos pocos metros. Se detenía de vez en cuando, intentando escuchar pasos, pero sólo oía los latidos descompasados de su corazón.

Se internó en el bosque, fue hasta la formación rocosa en forma de Y —algo que siempre la ponía nerviosa, ya que parecía que las rocas podían desprenderse en cualquier momento—, cogió la misma rama que había dejado allí la noche anterior, cavó exactamente en el mismo lugar que le había indicado el extranjero, introdujo la mano en el agujero y retiró el lingote en forma de ladrillo. Algo le llamó la atención: el silencio se mantenía en pleno bosque, como si allí hubiera alguna presencia extraña que asustaba a los animales e impedía el movimiento de las hojas.

Le sorprendió el peso del metal que tenía en las manos. Lo limpió y notó unas marcas impresas, se fijó en los dos sellos y en una serie de números grabados, intentó descifrarlos pero no pudo.

¿Cuánto dinero representaba aquello? No sabía la cantidad exacta, pero —tal como había dicho el extranjero— debía de ser lo suficiente para no tener que preocuparse nunca más por ganar ni un solo céntimo durante el resto de su vida. Tenía su sueño en las manos, lo que siempre había soñado y que un milagro había puesto a su alcance. Allí delante tenía la oportunidad de liberarse de todos los días y noches iguales de Forks, de las eternas idas y venidas al hotel donde trabajaba desde la mayoría de edad, de las visitas anuales de todos los amigos y amigas que se habían marchado porque sus familias los enviaron a estudiar lejos para que llegaran a ser algo en la vida, de todas las ausencias a que ya se había acostumbrado, de los hombres que llegaban con un sinfín de promesas y se iban al día siguiente sin decirle adiós, de todas las despedidas y no-despedidas a las cuales ya se había habituado. Aquel momento, en aquel bosque, era el más importante de toda su existencia.

La vida había sido muy injusta con ella; hija de padres desconocido, su madre murió al dar a luz y la dejó con un pesado fardo de culpa a sus espaldas; abuela campesina, que se ganaba el sustento cosiendo, ahorrando cada céntimo para que su nieta pudiese, al menos, aprender a leer y escribir. Bella había tenido muchos sueños: creyó que podría superar todos los obstáculos, encontrar marido y empleo en una gran ciudad, ser descubierta por algún cazatalentos que iría hasta aquel lugar tan apartado para descansar un poco, hacer carrera en el teatro, escribir un libro que sería un gran éxito, oír los gritos de los fotógrafos implorándole una pose, pisar las alfombras rojas de la vida.

Cada día era un día de espera. Cada noche era una noche en que podía aparecer alguien que la valorase tal como se merecía. Cada hombre que pasaba por su cama era la esperanza de marcharse al día siguiente y no volver a contemplar aquellas tres calles, las casas de piedra, los tejados de pizarra, la iglesia con el cementerio al lado, el hotel con sus productos típicos que requerían meses de elaboración para después venderlos al mismo precio que los productos fabricados en serie.

Una vez le pasó por la cabeza que los celtas, los antiguos habitantes de la comarca, habían escondido un formidable tesoro y que ella lo encontraría. Pues bien, de todos sus sueños, ése era el más absurdo, el más improbable.

Pero allí estaba, con el lingote de oro en las manos, el tesoro en el que jamás había creído, la liberación definitiva.

El pánico la sobrecogió: el único golpe de suerte de su vida podía desaparecer aquella misma tarde. ¿Y si el extranjero cambiaba de idea? ¿Y si se iba a otro pueblo, donde tal vez encontraría a otra mujer mejor dispuesta a ayudarlo en su plan? ¿Por qué no se levantaba, volvía a su habitación, metía sus pocas pertenencias en la maleta y, simplemente, se largaba?

Se imaginó a sí misma bajando por la pronunciada cuesta, haciendo autostop en la carretera de abajo mientras el extranjero salía a dar su paseo matinal y descubría que habían robado su oro. Ella seguiría en dirección a la ciudad más próxima y él volvería al hotel para llamar a la policía.

Bella daría las gracias por el pasaje e iría directamente a la taquilla de la estación de autobuses, donde compraría un billete para algún lugar lejano; en ese momento, dos policías se aproximarían a ella y le pedirían gentilmente que abriera su maleta. Tan pronto como vieran su contenido, la gentileza desaparecería por completo; ella era la mujer que andaban buscando, a causa de una denuncia efectuada tres horas antes.

En la comisaría, Bella tendría dos alternativas: o bien decir la verdad —que nadie creería— o afirmar que había visto la tierra revuelta, había hurgado un poco y había encontrado el oro. Cierta vez, un buscador de tesoros —que también buscaba algo escondido por los celtas— había pasado la noche en su cama. Le había contado que las leyes de su país eran claras: tenía derecho a todo lo que encontrase, pero estaba obligado a registrar, en el departamento pertinente, determinadas piezas de valor histórico, era un objeto moderno, con marcas, sellos y números impresos.

La policía interrogaría al hombre. Él no podría demostrar que ella había entrado en su habitación para robar sus pertenencias. Sería su palabra contra la de Bella, pero tal vez era más poderoso de lo que ella se imaginaba, tal vez tenía contactos con gente importante y saldría bien parado del asunto. Bella, en cambio, pediría que la policía realizara un examen al lingote y comprobarían que ella les había dicho la verdad: había restos de tierra en el metal.

Mientras, la historia ya habría llegado a Forks, y sus habitantes —por celos o por envidia— empezarían a levantar sospechas respecto a la chica, diciendo que en más de una ocasión había circulado el rumor de que se acostaba con huéspedes; tal vez se lo había robado mientras el hombre dormía.

El asunto terminaría de un modo patético: la justicia confiscaría el lingote de oro hasta que se resolviera el caso, ella volvería a hacer autostop y regresaría a Forks, humillada, destrozada, víctima de unos comentarios que no se olvidarían en una generación. Más tarde, descubriría que los procesos legales nunca conducen a ninguna parte, que los abogados cuestan un dinero que ella no poseía, y terminaría desistiendo del proceso.

Resultado de la historia: ni oro, ni reputación.

Había otra versión posible: que el extranjero estuviera diciendo la verdad. Si Bella robaba el oro y desaparecía para siempre, ¿acaso no estaría salvando al pueblo de una desgracia mucho peor?

Pero incluso antes de salir de su casa y dirigirse a la montaña, ya sabía que era incapaz de dar aquel paso. ¿Por qué, precisamente en este momento, cuando su vida podía cambiar por completo, tenía tanto miedo? Al fin y al cabo, ¿no dormía con quien le apetecía? ¿No se insinuaba más de la cuenta, para que los forasteros le dejaran una buena propina? ¿No mentía de vez en cuando? ¿No sentía envidia de los amigos que sólo iban al pueblo durante las fiestas de fin de año para visitar a la familia?

Agarró el lingote con todas sus fuerzas, pero al levantarse se sintió débil y desesperada; volvió a colocarlo en el agujero y lo cubrió de tierra. Era incapaz de hacerlo, no se debía al hecho de ser o no ser honesta, sino al pavor que sentía. Acababa de darse cuenta de que existen dos cosas que impiden que una persona realice sus sueños: creer que son imposibles o que, gracias a un repentino vuelco de la rueda del destino, veas que se transforman en algo posible cuando menos te lo esperas. En ese momento surge el miedo a un camino que no sabes adónde irá a parar, a una vida con desafíos desconocidos, a la posibilidad de que las cosas a que estamos acostumbrados desaparezcan para siempre.

Las personas quieren cambiarlo todo y, al mismo tiempo, desean que todo siga igual. Bella no entendía el porqué, pero era lo que le estaba sucediendo. Quizá ya estaba demasiado ligada a Forks, acostumbrada a su derrota, y cualquier oportunidad de triunfar le resultaba un fardo demasiado pesado.


	5. Chapter 5

Tuvo la certeza de que el extranjero (Edward) ya estaba harto de su silencio y de que, en breve, tal vez esa misma tarde, elegiría a otra persona. Pero era demasiado cobarde para modificar su destino.

Las manos que habían tocado el oro deberían sujetar la escoba, la esponja, el trapo. Bella dio la espalda al tesoro y se dirigió al pueblo, donde ya la esperaba la dueña del hotel (Jessica), con aspecto de estar ligeramente enfadada, puesto que le había prometido hacer la limpieza antes de que se levantara el único huésped del hotel.

Los temores de Bella no se confirmaron: el extranjero no se marchó. Esa misma noche lo vio en el bar, más simpático que nunca, contando historias que tal vez no eran totalmente ciertas pero, al menos en su imaginación, aquel hombre las vivía intensamente. De nuevo, sus miradas sólo se cruzaron de manera impersonal, cuando le pagó la ronda que había ofrecido a los habituales.

Bella estaba exhausta. Deseaba que todos se marcharan temprano, pero el extranjero estaba particularmente inspirado y no terminaba de contar anécdotas que los demás escuchaban con atención, interés y aquel odioso respeto —mejor dicho: _sumisión_— que los campesinos sienten delante de todos los que llegan de las grandes ciudades, puesto que los consideran más cultos, inteligentes, preparados, modernos…

_«¡Estúpidos! —pensaba—. No son conscientes de su importancia. No se dan cuenta de que cada vez que alguien se mete un tenedor en la boca, en cualquier lugar del mundo, sólo puede hacerlo gracias a gente como los habitantes de Forks, que trabajan día y noche, que labran la tierra con el sudor de sus cuerpos cansados, y que cuidan del ganado con inagotable paciencia. El mundo los necesita mucho más que a todos los que viven en las grandes ciudades, pero, a pesar de ello, se comportan, y se sienten, como seres inferiores, acomplejados, inútiles. »_

Pero el extranjero (Edward) estaba muy dispuesto a demostrar que su cultura valía más que el esfuerzo de todos y cada uno de los hombres y mujeres del bar. Indicó un cuadro que había en la pared.

—¿Saben qué es eso? —dijo—. Una de las pinturas más famosas del mundo: la última cena de Jesús con sus discípulos, de _Leonardo da Vinci_.

—No puede ser tan famosa —dijo la dueña del hotel (Jessica) —. Era muy barata.

—Porque se trata de una reproducción; la auténtica está en una iglesia, muy lejos de aquí. Existe una leyenda en torno a este cuadro, pero no sé si les interesaría conocerla.

Todos asintieron y, de nuevo, Bella sintió vergüenza por estar allí, escuchando a un hombre que hacía ostentación de unos conocimientos inútiles, para demostrar que sabía más que los otros.

—Al concebir este cuadro, _Leonardo da Vinci_ tropezó con una gran dificultad: tenía que pintar el Bien, el retrato de _Jesucristo_, y el Mal, en la figura de _Judas_, el amigo que lo traicionó durante la cena. Tuvo que dejar el trabajo a medias porque no encontraba los modelos ideales.

_»Un día, mientras escuchaba un coro, vio que uno de los chicos era la imagen perfecta de Jesucristo. Lo invitó a su taller y reprodujo sus facciones en estudios y esbozos._

_»Pasaron tres años. La última cena estaba casi terminada, pero Da Vinci aún no había encontrado el modelo ideal para Judas. El cardenal responsable de la iglesia lo presionaba para que terminase el mural de una vez por todas._

_»Después de muchos días de búsqueda, el pintor se encontró con un joven prematuramente envejecido, desharrapado, borracho, tumbado junto a una cloaca. Pidió a la gente que había a su alrededor que lo ayudara y, con muchas dificultades, lo llevaron directamente a la iglesia, porque ya no tenía tiempo para hacer esbozos._

_»El mendigo no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo: las personas que lo habían arrastrado hasta allí lo mantenían en pie mientras Da Vinci copiaba las líneas de impiedad, de pecado, de egoísmo tan bien marcadas en aquel rostro._

_»Cuando terminó, el mendigo, algo rehecho de la resaca, abrió los ojos y vio la pintura que tenía delante. Y dijo, con una mezcla de espanto y tristeza:_

_»—¡Yo ya había visto este cuadro antes!_

_»—¿Cuándo? —preguntó Da Vinci, sorprendido._

_»—Hace tres años, antes de perderlo todo. En una época en que yo cantaba en un coro y tenía una vida llena de sueños, fue entonces cuando un pintor me invitó a posar como modelo para el rostro de Jesucristo._

El extranjero hizo una larga pausa. Sus ojos miraban fijamente al cura (Emmett), que bebía su cerveza, pero Bella sabía que esas palabras iban dirigidas a ella.

—O sea que el Bien y el Mal tienen el mismo rostro; todo depende de la época en que se cruzan en el camino de cada ser humano —concluyó.

Entonces se levantó y se excusó diciendo que estaba muy cansado, y subió a su habitación. Todos pagaron lo que debían y fueron saliendo lentamente, contemplando la reproducción barata del famoso cuadro, preguntándose a sí mismos en qué período de su vida habían sido tocados por un ángel o por un demonio. Sin que nadie comentase nada con los demás, todos llegaron a la conclusión de que eso sólo había tenido lugar en Forks antes de Riley pacificara la comarca; ahora, cada día era igual al anterior, y nada más.

Exhausta, trabajando como un autómata, Bella sabía que era la única que pensaba de una manera diferente, porque ella había sentido cómo la seductora y pesada mano del Mal le acariciaba el rostro. _«El Bien y el Mal tienen el mismo rostro; todo depende de la época en que se cruzan en el camino de cada ser humano.»_ Bonitas palabras, tal vez ciertas, pero lo que ella necesitaba era dormir, nada más.

Se equivocó al dar un cambio a un cliente, algo que le sucedía en contadas ocasiones; pidió disculpas, pero no se culpó a sí misma. Aguantó impasible y digna hasta que el cura (Emmett) y el alcalde (Jasper) —normalmente los últimos en salir— abandonaron el local. Cerró la caja, cogió sus cosas, se puso su abrigo, grueso y barato, y se fue a casa, tal como venía haciendo desde tantos años.

En la tercera noche se encontró con la presencia del Mal. Y el Mal apareció bajo la apariencia de un gran cansancio y una fiebre altísima, que la dejó en un estado de semiinconsciencia pero incapaz de dormir; además, fuera había un lobo que aullaba sin cesar. Por unos instantes, tuvo la certeza de que estaba delirando, porque le pareció que el animal había entrado en su cuarto y le hablaba en una lengua extraña que ella no entendía. En un breve instante de lucidez, intentó levantarse e ir a la iglesia, pedir al cura (Emmett) que llamase a un médico porque estaba enferma, muy enferma; pero cuando intentó transformar en acción su gesto, las piernas le flaquearon, y tuvo la certeza de que no podría caminar.

Y si caminaba, no conseguiría llegar hasta la iglesia.

Y si llegaba hasta la iglesia, tendría que esperar a que el cura (Emmett) se despertase, se vistiera y abriera la puerta; mientras, el frío le subiría rápidamente la fiebre hasta matarla allí mismo, sin piedad, delante de un lugar que algunas personas consideran sagrado.

_«Por lo menos, no hará falta que me lleven al cementerio, prácticamente ya estaré dentro.»_

Bella deliró toda la noche, pero a medida que la luz de la mañana entraba en su cuarto, notó que la fiebre bajaba. Cuando recuperó sus fuerzas e intentó dormir, oyó una bocina familiar y comprendió que el repartidor del pan ya había llegado a Forks y era hora de preparar el desayuno.

Nadie la obligaba a bajar por el pan; era independiente, podía quedarse en cama tanto tiempo como le apeteciese, su trabajo no empezaba hasta el anochecer. Pero algo había cambiado en ella; necesitaba estar en contacto con el mundo, antes de volverse completamente loca. Quería encontrarse con las personas que en ese momento se aglomeraban alrededor de la pequeña furgoneta verde, cambiando sus monedas por comida, contentas porque empezaba un nuevo día y tenían sus quehaceres y algo que comer.

Se acercó a ellos y oyó algunos comentarios del estilo _«pareces cansada»_ o _«¿te pasa algo?»_ Todos sus vecinos eran amables, solidarios, siempre dispuestos s echar una mano, inocentes y simples en su generosidad, pero su alma se debatía en una lucha sin cuartel por sueños, aventuras, miedo y poder. Le hubiera gustado compartir su secreto, pero si lo contaba a una sola persona, todo el pueblo estaría enterado antes de que terminase la mañana; más valía agradecerles el interés que sentían por su salud y seguir adelante, hasta que sus ideas se aclarasen un poco.

—No es nada. Un lobo estuvo aullando toda la noche y no me dejó dormir.

—Yo no oí a ningún lobo —dijo la dueña del hotel (Jessica), que también estaba allí, comprando pan.

—Hace meses que no se oye el aullido de un lobo en esta comarca —comentó la mujer que preparaba los productos que se vendían en la pequeña tienda del hotel (Lauren Marlory)—. Los cazadores deben de haberlos exterminado a todos y eso representa un desastre para nosotros, porque los escasos lobos que quedan son los que atraen a los cazadores. Ellos adoran esta competición inútil: ver quién consigue matar al animal más difícil.

—No digas delante del repartidor de pan que ya no quedan lobos en la comarca —replicó en voz baja la jefa de Bella—. En cuanto lo descubran, puede que la vida en Forks cese definitivamente.

—Pero yo oí un lobo…

—Debía de ser el lobo maldito —comentó la mujer del alcalde (Alice), a quien no caía nada bien Bella, pero era lo suficientemente educada para disimular sus sentimientos.

La dueña del hotel (Jessica) se irritó:

—¡El lobo maldito no existe! Era un lobo vulgar y corriente, y ya deben de haberlo matado.

La mujer del alcalde (Alice) no se dio por vencida.

—Tanto si existe como si no, todos sabemos que anoche no aulló ningún lobo. Haces trabajar demasiado a esta chica y está tan exhausta que incluso tiene alucinaciones.

Bella las dejó en plena discusión, cogió su pan y se fue.

_«Una competición inútil»_, pensaba, recordando el comentario de la mujer que preparaba las conservas (Lauren Marlory). Ellos consideraban que la vida era eso: una competición inútil. Estuvo a punto de revelar allí mismo la proposición del extranjero (Edward), para ver si aquella gente tan cómoda y pobre de espíritu se comprometía en una competición verdaderamente útil: _diez lingotes de oro a cambio de un simple crimen que aseguraría el futuro de hijos y nietos, el retorno de la gloria perdida de Forks, con o sin lobos._

Pero se contuvo. En aquel momento decidió que contaría la historia aquella noche, pero delante de todos, en el bar, de manera que nadie pudiese decir que no se había enterado o no lo había entendido bien. Tal vez se abalanzarían sobre el extranjero y lo llevarían inmediatamente a la comisaría de policía, dejándola libre para quedarse con su oro como recompensa por el servicio prestado a la comunidad. Tal vez no se lo creerían y el extranjero se marcharía creyendo que todos eran buenos, lo cual no era cierto.

Todos son ignorantes, ingenuos, resignados. No creen en las cosas que no forman parte de aquello a lo que están acostumbrados a creer. Todos temen a Dios. Todos —incluso ella— son cobardes a la hora en que podrían cambiar su destino. Pero la bondad, la auténtica bondad, ésa no existe, ni en la tierra de los cobardes, ni en el cielo de Dios Todopoderoso, quien siembra sufrimientos a diestra y siniestra, para que nos pasemos toda la vida pidiéndole que nos libre de todo mal.

La temperatura había bajado, Bella llevaba tres noches sin dormir pero, mientras preparaba su desayuno, se sentía mejor que nunca. No era la única cobarde. Pero tal vez era la única que era consciente de su cobardía, porque los demás consideraban que la vida era _«una competición inútil» _y confundían su miedo con generosidad.

Se acordó del caso de un hombre de Forks, que trabajaba en una farmacia de una Ciudad vecina y fue despedido al cabo de Veinte (20), años. No pidió ninguna indemnización porque —decía— era amigo de los dueños y no deseaba perjudicarlos, sabía que lo habían echado por dificultades económicas. ¡Mentira! No los llevó a juicio porque era un cobarde y quería que lo quisieran a toda costa; pensó que los dueños lo considerarían siempre una persona generosa y un buen compañero. Al cabo de un cierto tiempo, cuando les pidió un préstamo, le dieron con la puerta en las narices, pero entonces ya era demasiado tarde: había firmado un documento solicitando la baja voluntaria y no les podía exigir nada.

¡Bien hecho! El papel de alma caritativa corresponde a los que tienen miedo de tomar decisiones en la vida. Siempre es mucho más fácil creer en la propia bondad que enfrentarte a los demás y luchar por tus derechos. Siempre es más fácil escuchar una ofensa y no reaccionar que tener el coraje de enzarzarte en un combate con alguien más fuerte; siempre podemos decir que no nos ha alcanzado la piedra que nos han lanzado, y de noche —cuando estemos solos y nuestra mujer o nuestro marido o el compañero de escuela duerman—, sólo de noche, podremos llorar en silencio por nuestra cobardía.


	6. Chapter 6

Bella tomo su café y deseo que el día pasara rápidamente. Pensaba destruir aquel pueblo, acabaría con viscos aquella misma noche. De todas formas, el pueblo estaba condenado en menos de una generación porque no había niños: los jóvenes se reproducían en otras ciudades del país, en medio de fiestas, ropa bonita, viajes y «competición inútil»

Pero el día no paso con rapidez. Todo lo contrario; el cielo gris, plagado de nubes bajas provocaba que las horas se arrastrasen lentamente. La niebla no permitía ver las montañas y la aldea parecía aislada del mundo, perdida en sí misma, como si fuera el único lugar habitado de la Tierra. Desde la ventana, Bella vio cómo el extranjero (Edward) salía del hotel y se encaminaba en dirección a las montañas, como siempre. Temió por su oro, pero calmó a su corazón enseguida: a buen seguro que volvería, porque había pagado una semana de hotel y la gente rica no desperdicia un céntimo; eso sólo lo hacen los pobres.

Intentó leer, pero no conseguía concentrarse. Decidió dar un paseo por Forks, pero sólo vio a una persona: Esme, la viuda, que se pasaba todo el santo día sentada de su casa, vigilando todo lo que sucedía.

—Parece que por fin bajará la temperatura— dijo Esme.

Bella se preguntó por qué las personas que no saben de qué hablar creen que el tiempo es un tema importante. Asintió con la cabeza.

Siguió su camino, porque ya había conversado de todo lo que se podía conversar con Esme en los muchos años que llevaba viviendo en aquel pueblo. Hubo una época en que la encontraba una mujer interesante, valiente, que había sido capaz de seguir adelante después de la muerte de su marido (Carlisle) en uno de los frecuentes accidentes de caza. Había vendido algunos de los pocos bienes que poseía, invirtió ese dinero —junto con el de la indemnización— en una inversión segura y ahora vivía de sus rentas.

Pero con el paso del tiempo, la viuda dejó de interesarle, y se convirtió en la imagen de todo lo que temía que le sucediese a ella: terminar su vida sentada en una silla delante de su casa, cubierta de abrigos durante el invierno, contemplando el único paisaje que había visto en toda su vida, vigilando algo que no era necesario vigilar porque allí no había nada serio, importante ni valioso.

Caminó en medio de la niebla del bosque sin miedo a perderse, porque se sabía de memoria todos sus senderos, árboles y rocas. Se imaginó las emociones de la noche, ensayó distintas maneras de contar la proposición del extranjero (Edward); en algunas, repetía literalmente lo que había oído y visto, en otras contaba una historia que podía ser cierto o no, imitando el estilo del hombre que llevaba tres días sin dejarla dormir.

«Es un hombre muy peligroso, el peor de todos los cazadores que he conocido.»

Mientras caminaba por el bosque, Bella empezó a darse cuenta de que había otra persona tan peligrosa como el extranjero (Edward): ella misma.

Bella tomo su café y deseo que el día pasara rápidamente. Pensaba destruir aquel pueblo, acabaría con viscos aquella misma noche. De todas formas, el pueblo estaba condenado en menos de una generación porque no había niños: los jóvenes se reproducían en otras ciudades del país, en medio de fiestas, ropa bonita, viajes y «competición inútil»

Pero el día no paso con rapidez. Todo lo contrario; el cielo gris, plagado de nubes bajas provocaba que las horas se arrastrasen lentamente. La niebla no permitía ver las montañas y la aldea parecía aislada del mundo, perdida en sí misma, como si fuera el único lugar habitado de la Tierra. Desde la ventana, Bella vio cómo el extranjero (Edward) salía del hotel y se encaminaba en dirección a las montañas, como siempre. Temió por su oro, pero calmó a su corazón enseguida: a buen seguro que volvería, porque había pagado una semana de hotel y la gente rica no desperdicia un céntimo; eso sólo lo hacen los pobres.

Intentó leer, pero no conseguía concentrarse. Decidió dar un paseo por Forks, pero sólo vio a una persona: Esme, la viuda, que se pasaba todo el santo día sentada de su casa, vigilando todo lo que sucedía.

—Parece que por fin bajará la temperatura— dijo Esme.

Bella se preguntó por qué las personas que no saben de qué hablar creen que el tiempo es un tema importante. Asintió con la cabeza.

Siguió su camino, porque ya había conversado de todo lo que se podía conversar con Esme en los muchos años que llevaba viviendo en aquel pueblo. Hubo una época en que la encontraba una mujer interesante, valiente, que había sido capaz de seguir adelante después de la muerte de su marido (Carlisle) en uno de los frecuentes accidentes de caza. Había vendido algunos de los pocos bienes que poseía, invirtió ese dinero —junto con el de la indemnización— en una inversión segura y ahora vivía de sus rentas.

Pero con el paso del tiempo, la viuda dejó de interesarle, y se convirtió en la imagen de todo lo que temía que le sucediese a ella: terminar su vida sentada en una silla delante de su casa, cubierta de abrigos durante el invierno, contemplando el único paisaje que había visto en toda su vida, vigilando algo que no era necesario vigilar porque allí no había nada serio, importante ni valioso.

Caminó en medio de la niebla del bosque sin miedo a perderse, porque se sabía de memoria todos sus senderos, árboles y rocas. Se imaginó las emociones de la noche, ensayó distintas maneras de contar la proposición del extranjero (Edward); en algunas, repetía literalmente lo que había oído y visto, en otras contaba una historia que podía ser cierto o no, imitando el estilo del hombre que llevaba tres días sin dejarla dormir.

«Es un hombre muy peligroso, el peor de todos los cazadores que he conocido.»

Mientras caminaba por el bosque, Bella empezó a darse cuenta de que había otra persona tan peligrosa como el extranjero (Edward): ella misma.


	7. Chapter 7

Cuatro días antes, no era consciente de que se estaba acostumbrando a ser lo que era, a lo que podía esperar de la vida, al hecho de que la vida en Forks no era tan mala; al fin y al cabo, los turistas que invadían la comarca todos los veranos afirmaban que era un Paraíso.

Pero los monstruos habían salido de la tumba, se le aparecían por la noche, y la hacían sentir desgraciada, incomprendida, abandonada por Dios y por su destino. Peor que eso: la obligaban a ver la amargura que arrastraba consigo día y noche, en el bosque y en el trabajo, en sus escasos encuentros, en los muchos momentos de soledad.

«¡Maldito sea ese hombre! ¡Y maldita sea yo, porque lo forcé a cruzarse en mi camino!»

Mientras volvía al pueblo, se arrepentía de cada minuto de su vida, y blasfemaba contra su madre (Renée) por haber muerto prematuramente, contra su abuela (Marie), por haberle enseñado que debía intentar ser buena y honesta, contra los amigos que la habían abandonado, contra su destino que no cesaba de perseguirla.

Esme seguía en el mismo sitio.

—Vas muy de prisa —le dijo—. Siéntate a mi lado y descansa.

Bella hizo lo que le había sugerido la anciana. Hubiera hecho cualquier cosa con tal de que el tiempo pasara más rápidamente.

—Parece que la aldea está cambiando —dijo Esme—. Hay algo distinto en el ambiente; anoche oí aullar al lobo maldito.

La chica se sintió aliviada. Maldito o no, un lobo había aullado la noche anterior y al menos otra persona —además de ella— lo había oído.

—Este pueblo no cambia nunca —le respondió—. Soló con las estaciones, que vienen y se van, y ahora le toca el turno al invierno.

—No. Es por la llegada del extranjero (Edward).

Bella se contuvo. ¿Y si el hombre había hablado con alguien más?

—¿Qué tiene que ver la llegada del extranjero (Edward) con Forks?

—Me paso el santo día contemplando la naturaleza. Algunas personas creen que es una pérdida de tiempo, pero esto fue lo único que me ayudó a aceptar la pérdida de aquel a quien yo amaba que las estaciones pasan, los árboles pierden sus hojas y después las recuperan. Pero, de vez en cuando, un elemento inesperado de la naturaleza provoca cambios definitivos. Me contaron que las montañas que tenemos a nuestro alrededor son el resultado de un terremoto que tuvo lugar hace milenios.

La chica asintió con la cabeza; lo había aprendido en la escuela.

— Y entonces, nada vuelve a ser igual. Me da miedo que eso pueda suceder ahora.

Bella sintió deseos de contarle la historia del oro, porque pensaba que la vieja podía saber algo; pero continuó en silencio.

—No dejo de pensar en Riley, nuestro gran reformador, nuestro héroe, el hombre a quien bendijo san Eleazar.

—¿Por qué en Riley?

—Porque él era capaz de entender que un pequeño detalle, por bien intencionado que sea, puede destruirlo todo. Cuentan que después de pacificar el pueblo, de expulsar a los delincuentes más recalcitrantes, y de modernizar la agricultura y el comercio de Forks, cierta noche reunió a sus amigos para ofrecerles una cena, y guisó un suculento pedazo de carne. De repente, se dio cuenta de que se le había terminado la sal.

»Entonces, Riley llamó a su hijo.

»—Ve al pueblo y compra sal. Pero paga por ella un precio justo: ni más cara ni más barata.

»Su hijo se sorprendió mucho.

»—Comprendo que no deba pagarla más cara, papá. Pero, si puedo regatear un poco, ¿por qué no ahorrar algún dinero?

»—En una ciudad grande, eso es muy aconsejable. Pero podría significar la muerte de una aldea como la nuestra.

»El chico se fue sin hacer más preguntas. Pero los invitados, que habían oído su conversación, quisieron saber por qué no era conveniente comprar la sal más barata. Riley respondió:

»—Quien vende la sal muy barata, lo hace porque necesita desesperadamente el dinero. Quien se aprovecha de esa situación muestra su falta de respeto por el sudor y el esfuerzo de quien trabajó para producir algo.

»—Pero eso es muy poco, no basta para destruir a una aldea.

»—Al principio del mundo, también había poca injusticia. Pero todos los que fueron llegando añadieron algo, pensando que no tenía mucha importancia y ya veis hasta dónde hemos llegado, hoy en día.

—Como el extranjero (Edward), por ejemplo —dijo Bella, con la esperanza de ver si Esme confirmaba que también había hablado con él. pero la anciana permaneció en silencio.

—No sé por qué Riley deseaba tanto salvar Forks —insistió—. Antes era un antro de delincuencia, ahora es una aldea de cobardes

A buen seguro que la vieja sabía algo. Soló le faltaba averiguar si se lo había contado el extranjero en persona.

—Quizá. Pero no sé a ciencia cierta qué es la cobardía. Creo que todo el mundo teme a los cambios. Quieren que Forks sea como siempre: un lugar donde se puede cultivar la tierra y criar el ganado, que acoge bien a cazadores y turistas, pero en donde cada persona sabe exactamente lo que sucederá al día siguiente, y las únicas cosas imprevisibles son las tormentas de la naturaleza. Tal vez ésta sea una manera de encontrar la paz, pero estoy de acuerdo contigo en un punto: la gente cree que lo tiene todo bajo control, pero no controla nada.

—Nada de nada —dijo Bella, dándole la razón.

—«Nadie puede añadir ni un punto ni una coma a lo que ya está escrito» — dijo la anciana, cintando un texto evangélico católico—. Pero nos gusta vivir con esa ilusión porque nos da seguridad.

»En fin, se trata de una elección como cualquier otra, aunque sea una estupidez intentar controlar el mundo, creyendo en una seguridad completamente falsa, que termina por dejarnos indefensos delante de la vida; cuando menos te lo esperas, un terremoto crea una montaña, un rayo mata un árbol que se preparaba para renacer en verano, un accidente de caza acaba con la vida de un hombre honesto.

Esme le contó, por enésima vez, cómo había muerto su marido ''Carlisle''. Era uno de los guías más respetados de la comarca, un hombre que en la caza no veía un deporte salvaje sino una manera de respetar la tradición local. Gracias a él, Forks creó una reserva de animales, el ayuntamiento promulgó leyes que protegían algunas especies en peligro de extinsión, cobraban un impuesto por cada pieza cobrada, y el dinero revertía en beneficio de la comunidad.

El marido de Esme intentaba ver en aquel deporte —salvaje para unos, tradicional para otros— una manera de enseñar a los cazadores algo sobre el arte de vivir. Cuando llegaba alguien con mucho dinero y poca esperiencia, lo llevaba a un descampado. Allí, encima de una piedra, colocaba una lata y, de un solo tiro, la hacía volar por los aires.

—Soy el mejor tirador de la comarca —decía—. Ahora, usted aprenderá a ser tan bueno como yo.

Volvía a colocar la lata en el mismo sitio, se alejaba a la misma distancia de antes, sacaba un pañuelo del bolsillo y pedía que le vendasen los ojos. Luego, apuntaba en dirrección al blanco y disparaba nuevamente.

—¿Acerté? —preguntaba mientras se quitaba la venda de los ojos.

—¡Claro que no! —respondía el cazador recién llegado, contento porque el orgulloso guía había sufrido una humillación—. La bala pasó muy lejos. Dudo que usted pueda enseñarme nada.

—Le acabo de enseñar la lección más importante de su vida —replicaba el marido de Esme—. Cuando quiera algo, mantenga los ojos bien abiertos, concéntrese y tenga muy claro lo que desea. Nadie acierta a su objetivo con los ojos cerrados.

Una vez, mientras volvía a colocar la lata en su sitio después del primer tiro, el otro cazdor pensó que era su turno de probar puntería. Disparó antes de que el marido de Esme volviera a su lado; erró el tiro y lo hirió en la nuca. No tuvo tiempo de aprender la excelente lección sobre concentración y objetividad.

—Debo irme —dijo Bella—. Tengo que hacer algunas cosas antes de ir a trabajar.

Esme le deseó una buena tarde, y la acompaño con los ojos hasta que desapareció por la callejuela que había junto a la iglesia. Tantos años sentada delante de su casa, contemplando las montañas, las nubes y conversando mentalmente con su difunto marido Carlisle, le habían enseñado a «ver» a las personas. Su vocabulario era limitado, no encontraba otra palabra para describir las muchas sensaciones que le producían los demás, pero esto era lo que sucedía: «veía» a los demás, conocía sus sentimientos.

Todo empezó durante el intierro de su gran y único amor; estaba llorando cuando se le acercó un niño —el hijo de un vecino de Forks, que actualmente era un hombre hecho y derecho, y vivía a miles de kilómetros de allí— y le preguntó por qué estaba triste.

Esme no quiso asustar al niño hablándole de muertes ni despedidas definitivas; sólo le dijo que su marido se había marchado, y que tal vez tardaría mucho en volver a Forks.

«Creo que se equivoca —respondió el niño—. Acabo de verlo detrás de una tumba, sonriente, con una cuchara de sopa en la mano.»

La madre del niño, había oído el comentario, lo riñó severamente: «Los niños siempre están viendo ''cosas''», le dijo, disculpándose. Pero Esme dejó de llorar inmediatamente y miró en dirección al lugar indicado; su marido tenía la manía de tomar la sopa con una cuchara determinada, a pesar de que ello la irritaba profundamente —puesto que todas las cucharas son iguales y cabe la misma cantidad de sopa—, pero él se empeñaba en usar sólo una. Esme jamás contó esa historia a nadie, porque temía que la tomaran por loca.

El niño había visto realmente a su marido; la cuchara era la señal. Los niños «ven» cosas. Y Esme decidió que ella también aprendería a «ver» porque quería hablar con su marido, tenerlo de vuelta, aunque fuese en forma de fantasma.

Primero, se encerró en su casa, de donde raramente salía, esperando que él se le apareciese. Un buen día tuvo un presentimiento: debía situarse en la puerta de su casa y empezar a prestar atención a los demás, sintió que su marido quería que su vida fuera más alegre, que participase más en todo lo que acontecía en el pueblo.

Colocó una silla delante de su casa y se puso a contemplar las montañas; pocas personas pasaban por las calles de Forks pero, ese mismo día, una vecina que volvía de un pueblo cercano le dijo que los vendedores ambulantes vendían cubiertos muy baratos y de calidad, y sacó una cuchara de su bolso para demostrar lo que contaba.

Esme comprendió que jamás volvería a ver a su marido, pero él le había pedido que se quedara allí, contemplando el pueblo, y pensaba hacerlo.


End file.
